In general, the washing machine rotates a rotating tub, and a pulsator by a driving force of a motor, for conducting washing, rinsing, and spinning, wherein laundry is washed by using friction between the laundry, the washing water, and the rotating tub occurred as washing water and the laundry introduced in the rotating tub are pulsated.
A system and operation of a related art washing machine will be explained, with reference to the attached drawings. FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram showing a system of a related art washing machine schematically, and FIG. 2 illustrates a flow chart showing operation of the related art washing machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art washing machine is provided with a key application part 1 for selecting a user's desired function, a controlling part 2 for controlling cycles of the washing machine according to functions selected through the key application part 1, a load driving part 3 for driving different loads, such as a motor (not shown) a water supply valve (not shown), a drain valve (not shown), and the like in response to control signals form the controlling part 2, and a display part 4 for displaying operation states of the functions selected through the key application part 1 under the control of the controlling part 2. The display part 4 has 88 segments, and a plurality of light emission diodes LED for displaying a remained washing time period.
When the user applies an washing command by pressing keys on the key application part 1, the related art washing machine processes washing as the controlling part 2 applies control signals to the load driving part 3 according to a preset washing cycle sequence, to drive the motor (not shown), the water supply valve (not shown), the drain valve (not shown), and the like, in succession. Also, when the user applies the washing command, the controlling part 2 provides control signals so that particulars of the setting the user selects are displayed on the display part 4, when the display part 4 displays operation time periods, and remained washing time periods required for washing, rinsing, and spinning functions respectively for each of washing courses, in response to the control signals from the controlling part 2.
A related art method for controlling a particular cycle of the washing machine will be explained with reference to FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 2, power to the washing machine is turned on (S1). Then, user's selection of an all cycle mode is determined (S2). As a result of the determination (S2), if the user selects the all cycle mode, a desired washing course is selected (S3). Then, once pressing an operation button, washing cycles are conducted in an order of water supply→washing→rinsing→spinning (S4–S8). On the other hand, as a result of the determination (S2), if the user does not select the all cycle mode, implying that the user selects a particular cycle(s), selection of the washing cycle only is determined (S9). As a result of the determination (S9), if the user selects only the washing cycle, a desired washing time period is set by pressing washing buttons, and the operation button is pressed (S10–S11). Once the operation button is pressed, the washing cycle is conducted for the set washing time period (S12). Then, user's selection of the spinning cycle is determined (S13). As a result of the determination (S13), if the user selects the spinning cycle, the spinning cycle is conducted (S14). On the other hand, if the user selects the rinsing cycle only, a number of rinsing is set by a rinsing button, and the operation button is pressed (S15–S17). Once, the operation button is pressed, the rinsing cycle is conducted as many times as the user sets. If the rinsing cycle ends, and the user selects the spinning cycle, the spinning cycle is carried out as much as a preset time (S19–S20). If the user selects the spinning cycle only, a desired spinning time period is set by pressing a spinning button. Then, once the operation button is pressed, the spinning cycle is conducted for the set spinning time period (S23–S24). On the other hand, if the user selects both the washing cycle and the spinning cycle, a washing time period is set by the washing button, and a spinning time period is set by the spinning button (S25–S27). Then, once the operation button is pressed, the washing cycle is conducted for the set washing time period, and the spinning cycle is conducted for the set spinning time period, and the operation ends (S28–S30). If the user selects both the washing cycle and the rinsing cycle, a washing time period is set by the washing button, and a number of rinsing is selected by the rinsing button (S31–S33). Then, once the user presses the operation button, the washing cycle, and the rinsing cycle are conducted according to the set washing time period, and the set number of rinsing times. (S35–S39). If the user selects both the rinsing cycle and the spinning cycle, a number of rinsing is selected by the rinsing button, and a spinning time period is selected by the spinning button (S37–S39). Then, once the user presses the operation button, the rinsing cycle is conducted according to the number of rinsing set by the user, and the spinning cycle is conducted for the set spinning time period (S40–S42).
However, the foregoing related art washing machine has a problem in that the user can not know conducting of a particular cycle exactly, to be inconvenient in conducting the next cycle.